Unanuevaeducacion Wiki
BIENVENIDO Esta página web que lleva por nombre, "¿Para qué incluir la tecnología en la educación?" es un espacio dedicado sustentar los beneficios, oportunidades y logros que se pueden llevar a cabo cuando se planean actividades que llevan inmersa la utilización de esta herramienta. El principal objetivo es concientizar a la sociedad de la necesidad de dar un giro a la educación en donde cada nivel haga un buen uso de este medio para alcanzar una educación de calidad. Lo enriquecedor de esta página será cada aportación que ustedes como lectores puedan compartir con nosotros, desde opiniones personales hasta información validada, así que los invitamos atentamente a darle seguimiento a este sitio, recuerden que antes de querer cambiar el mundo, sus problemáticas u a otras personas debemos comenzar por cambiar nosotros mismos y hacer algo por el futuro de nuestra sociedad. CONTENIDOS FINALIDAD Y OBJETIVOS DE LA TECNOLOGÍA EN LA EDUCACIÓN VENTAJAS DE LA TECNOLOGÍA EDUCATIVA PLANTEAMIENTO DE LA TECNOLOGIA EDUCATIVA HOY EN DIA EXIGEN NUEVOS ROLES DE MAESTRO Y ALUMNO VIDEO EDUCACION Y TECNOLOGÍA REFERENCIAS BIBLIOGRÁFICAS AUTORAS PROBLEMA EJE La sociedad en la que vivimos hoy en día se ha dedicado a transformarse cada vez más y con esto a exigir nuevos cambios tanto en lo politico, lo cientifico y sobre todo en la educación. Sabemos que en la vida cotidiana una problemática es que se cree que una buena educación consiste en una saturación cognitiva y de información, olvidando que lo importante en la práctica enseñanza-aprendizaje es seleccionar todos aquellos conocimientos que realmente servirán a los estudiantes para poder enfrentar las problemáticas que se presentan en la sociedad. Para los docentes y alumnos tener tantos medios en donde investigar resulta ir en contra del desarrollo de un buen aprendizaje, ya que, no se interesan por la reflexión y el buen empleo de la información. El reto consiste en que cada uno de los actores de la educación se sienta motivado por la propia investigación y desarrolle la capacidad de emplear cada uno de los aprendizajes que va obteniendo. Es por esto que ésta página tratará de convencer a las personas de que la tecnología es realmente el medio que necesitamos para poder alcanzar una educación de calidad, pero que debemos saber utilizarla y ser concientes de transformar cada una de las ideas que tenemos sobre ella. Según Maria Lina Iglesias Forneiro Existen cuatro dimensiones que componen un ambiente de aprendizaje y en la cuatro, la tecnología puede ser un componente y esta es la evidencia: DIMENSIÓN FISICA: El salon de clase puede estar compuesto por un sin fin de material pero dentro de ellos siempre ha de haber un aparato tecnologico, sea esto una grabadora, televisión, DVD, bocinas, radio, computadora, etc. DIMENSION FUNCIONAL: La tecnologia se caracteriza por brindar muchos beneficios no solo uno a la vez. DIMENSIÓN TEMPORAL: La tecnología te permite hoy en día poder avanzar más rapido en cuanto a contenidos, de una manera más facil, innovadora y creativa. DIMENSIÓN RELACIONAL: Es un medio que contribuye a que las personas nos comuniquemos de una forma más libre, falil y sobre todo espontanea. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse